The Promise
by Writer of Time
Summary: Set in HBP after Ron and Hermione's argument about the "Slug Club" and heats up from there. Why was Hermione so mad at Ron for dating Lavender? It couldn't have been all jealousy. Did a hidden promise have anything to do with it?.Full summary inside. RxHr. Now Complete.
1. Late Night Showers

Summary: Missing moments in HBP. Starts after Ron and Hermione's argument about the "Slug Club" and continues on until Ron is the Hospital Wing. Why was Hermione so mad at Ron for dating Lavender? It couldn't have been all jealousy. How and why exactly were they nicer to each other afterwards? Why did Lavender insist on calling him "won won"? Features song "If I Fell" by The Beatles in first chapter. RXHR.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters the quotes I used from the bookor the song "If I fell" they belong to the famous J.K. Rowling and Muggle group called "The Beatles". This goes for the rest of the story and yeah, Enjoy!

Ron's POV

I checked my watch, 11:08, I guess I went a little overboard on my solitary Quidditch practice. No homework done and sweaty and stinky as hell. I got out of the field and headed straight for the prefect's bathrooms. Still not a bad day. I couldn't help but smile at the thought 'We're allowed to bring guest, and I was going to ask you to come'. Although her tone of voice was blazing mad, it was still a happy thought. "Blimey! She was actually going to _ask_ me, Hermione, ask _me_." I said out loud still disbelieving it. "Sour bubblegum." The door to the prefect's bathroom opened. We changed the password during our last _boring_ meeting. The only good parts about those meeting were that Hermione and I were able to walk back up to our dormitories alone. She would usually drag on about the meeting while I'd be half-asleep, but just being alone with her gave me this feeling that I just couldn't explain. No Harry, no Ginny, no Fred or George, it was just us. And I liked it like that. I didn't realize someone was already in the bathroom until I heard singing along with the rushing waters of the shower.

"If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true? And help me…" It was a lovely feminine voice. No wonder she wasn't using the big bath in the middle of the room. Out of consideration for my fellow female prefect, I took a shower stall and turned on the water. I took the one farthest stall from her to give her a sense or privacy, but I could still hear her voice "If I give my heart to you. Well I must be sure from the very start, that you would love me more than him…" I was all in for taking a short shower then leave to return to a probably mad Hermione, (I should really do my homework before practice if I want her to stop nagging me about it. I'll think about it later) but now I really wanted to see who was singing, the voice felt familiar. And the song was not too bad on its own either. I could already see myself humming the melody throughout the week. "So I hope you see, that I would love to love you. And that he will cry when he learns we are two. If I fell in love with you…"

The singing stopped and I realized I was finished cleaning myself and tuned off the water. I wrapped a towel around my lower half and walked out, having left my clothes outside of the curtained area where our stuff would usually be. It was as soon as I walked out that I noticed the water wasn't falling from the other shower either. And that the girl was outside the curtained area as well. In just a towel. With Hermione's face.

"Oh! Ron, I didn't know you were here," It was dark outside, but even I could guess that she was probably blushing like mad, as was I.

"Um, yeah," I couldn't help but stare, the towel was just big enough to cover the necessary parts. Stupid towel. I don't know if it was just because the moon was shining off her glistening body in that right way, the warm water leaving her skin looking so smooth, or the fact that she was wearing nothing underneath that stupid towel but I suddenly got the urge to do some things I wouldn't even think of doing with Hermione. We stood there for a moment just being distracted I guess. She made the first move to get her clothes, my eyes were back in their place and my mind set straight. Sort of. She left to change behind the curtains, as I should probably be doing myself too. I pulled my boxers and pants on and heard Hermione yell. I ran out the curtained area to see that she had just slipped on the wet floor. It took all of me to not burst out laughing, and I helped her up. She was now fully dressed, if she wasn't by that time I really don't know what I would of actually done.

"Thank you, Ron." She spoke quietly as she walked over to the vanity mirrors. She took out a brush and started going through her hair. Looking through the mirror, she asked "What brings you here so late at night?"

"I was doing some late night Quidditch practice alone and lost track of time," I said while mopping up the wet floor. She didn't respond and I looked at her through the mirror. Turns out she was looking at me and she quickly went back to brushing her brown locks. I looked down and saw I wasn't wearing my shirt. A smirk popped on my face as I went to put it back on. I can distract Hermione Granger with my shirtless presence, not a bad day at all! "What are you doing here so late?"

"I usually take my showers early in the mornings, but when I can't I take them at night" she was still brushing her hair, but looked deep in though.

"Why?" I took a seat next to her drying my hair with another towel.

"I, I just don't like showering in front of others. It feels, it feels weird since I grew up being the only child." She stuttered a bit. We sat there in silence as she finished brushing her hair. It was an awkward silence. Even when we were walking alone it would be a comfortable silence, but this was unwanted. Wishing for something else to talk about and trying my luck, I spoke first.

"So were you planning on telling me about Slug's party, or was I just supposed to know?" I asked shyly. This could go in the wrong direction fast if I didn't play my cards right. Catching her off guard twice today though gave me some confidence that might have been better not there.

"I was actually going to ask you Friday after the prefect meeting. You know, so we would have been alone," Her cheeks got a bit pinker. Was it not just I who appreciated those blissful strolls alone towards our Gryffindor Tower? Where only the mighty, the loyal, the brave… I need to get some sleep.

"Oh, well in case I didn't give you a straight answer back in Herbology. I, Ronald Weasley, would love to accompany you to Professor Slug's Christmas extravaganza!" She giggled, actually giggled, that had to be a good sign.

"Ron, are you okay?" she said with her smile

"Just a bit tired, but I think I'll make it to the common room before completely losing it" I smiled, trying to look crazy

"Well, we better get going then" she picked up her stuff as I picked up mine, which was only my broom. She had an extra set of clothes, some scented soaps, and a bunch of other girly supplies. She fit them in a bag she brought along. Being the gentleman I am, I offered to carry them for her. She obliged and we walked through the bathroom door side by side.

A/N: Does anyone else get loopy when they're REALLY tired or is that just me. It's my first Harry Potter fic, and I don't really care how many people read this upcoming story, or review it. I haven't written fan fiction in two years and I forgot how much fun this is. If you would like to, review this and tell me what you though of it. Sorry if Hermione or Ron are a bit OOC, but it's always a little funner that way ;D

~Writer of Time 3


	2. Walking Through the Corridors

Hermione's POV

Wow. That's all I can think about right now. Wow, as in '_Wow, I never knew Ron would have abs, broad shoulders, or arms like that'_, and _'Wow, I can't believe I'm still thinking about it'_. I must have been staring, but I couldn't help it. I've never imagined what he would look like shirtless, and then just seeing it without knowing he was even there was just, dare I say mind blowing. I think he caught me staring too, which is the worst part. And the fact that he plays it off so nonchalantly, ugh why can't I do that! Why must I be the one to analyze every single detail in order to get the whole story, while these boys just think nothing of it.

He offered to carry my stuff; I'm perfectly capable to carry my own things, but the way he asked. I just couldn't say no. We were walking close together through the corridors it was pretty dark since it was almost midnight. I tried to sneak his broom away from him so we would both be carrying something.

"Oi! What are you doing?" I was able to get his broom and scare him a bit. Double point.

"I'm carrying your broom, so you don't have to carry everything," he looked at me as if he was going to say something but looked away.

"You have a really lovely voice" changing the subject. I thought he forgot about that, I can't believe I actually sang out loud, how embarrassing.

"Thank you; it's a pretty old song from this Muggle music group named _The Beatles_,"

"_The Beatles_? Blimey, what kinds of names are these Muggles coming up with?"

"They have a lot of other songs too, but that one always just stays in my head,"

"Well, you sing it really well," he said now looking at me and laughed in the pause. "You're at the top of every class, come up with brilliant solutions when we're in a trap, _and_ you can sing! I bet you're going to fly away on that broom with perfect speed any second now huh,"

"You know I don't like flying, and besides those trait come from practice. Unlike you I don't have any natural traits,"

"Unlike me? Unlike me! Hermione, what traits could I possibly have,"

"You're extremely funny, an amazing keeper, _and_ you were able to score the job of being a prefect," his face soften as he looked down at me. He's also tall, real tall. Before he spoke, his face drooped down a bit.

"Bill and Percy were both Head Boy, Charlie was Team Captain, and don't even get me started on what level of funny I am compared to Fred and George," he looked away "Give me one, just one thing that only I can do. Go on, think about it," I did, I couldn't think of anything. Either another person was able to do it too or it would be something like 'You're the youngest boy in the family' but I could already hear him say 'Oh yeah, that's good for hand-me-down everything, getting picked on, and never being able to match up to them' or something like that. I was beginning to feel bad, I really couldn't think of anything. Before I knew it, we were already in the common room, painting shut behind us and everything. The fire was still on though, which just gave the scene a bit more intimacy than needed.

"You're the only one I know who smells like cinnamon," I said softly without thinking. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks after revealing my last aroma from the Amortentia potion. I was staring down from the shock of saying that and the fact that Ron wasn't saying anything either. I looked up to see his confused face. After our eyes met, he realized what I had meant (hopefully).

"Oh…" he said in a shy low voice. I grabbed my bag from him hand and gave him back his broom. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Ronald," I smiled and left to walk up the staircase towards my dormitory. I couldn't hear him walking away, I could only assume that he would be touching his cheek at this moment. I find light seeping out of the spaces from the door. Who could possibly be awake at this hour?

"Ah! Hermione, where have you been on this night?" It was Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil talking up a storm no doubt.

"Yeah, why were you out so long?"

"I was talking a shower, hence the wet hair," I have no idea how I managed all these years without placing a silencing charm on those two.

"Oh yeah, your hair did seem less puffy than usual. But what was the hold up, you left like at 10," Lavender asked

"What I do is none of your concerns," I started putting my washing supplies away.

"You think she was with a boy?" Parvati asked Lavender

"A boy!"

"But then again don't you already have a boy, Victor Krum?"

"We were never together, he just asked me to the Yule Ball" I said truthfully

"Why? He has been number one on our list since fourth year," Lavender sighed

"Maybe I just didn't want him?" I said mater-of-factly

"There was someone else wasn't there?" Parvati started "Who could Hermione Granger be crushing on at Hogwarts that's better than Krum?"

"You guys are unbelievable," I said flopping onto my four-poster bed.

"You know what I think Parvati?"

"What?"

"I think, and wouldn't be surprised if it was Harry Potter or that Ron Weasley. They hang around enough and are inseparable at times,"

"Hermione, you're so lucky, hanging around Harry all the time like that,"

"He's just a friend Parvati, I don't even think about him like that," I said now sitting on my bed.

"But that Ronald Weasley…" she did **not** just use his full name. Only **I** use his full name.

"If you guys don't end this conversation I'm taking ten points off from Gryffindor,"

"Ooo! I hit a sore spot. So it is Ron!"

"But why? He's as charming as one of those Blast-Ended Skrewts we had to take care of that one year"

"That's it! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Could they not just leave this alone? It's enough trouble in my mind. I don't need it on the outside too. I waved my wand to turn off the lights and laid down on my bed.

"He'd fall for any girl who'd give him the time of day," Lavender kept whispering to Parvati. I was going to say something, but it would be better if they thought I couldn't hear them. "He gets so clueless after I smile at him. It's so fun to watch,"

"I kind of want to see how fast he would fall for a girl, then how sad he'd be when she would have realized what she has done," Parvati said in soft giggles.

"That can be arranged," they both laughed once more.

This can't be happening. How can they plot against Ron like that! I have to tell him, after our Prefect meeting. I just hope he doesn't take the news too bad. They kept whispering and giggling so I shot a light out of my wand. They were quiet after that. I was wide-awake though, images of Ron shirtless, in nothing but a towel kept flooding my mind. I would have also thought of his ginger hair and deep voice or his body structure and silly laugh, but I couldn't. Lavender's right, he would fall for any girl. I've know him for what seems like forever. I wouldn't want to risk him, not for all the winning arguments, or all the Outstandings in the world. He's worth too much.

A/N: Can you all say AWWWW lol. I feel as if I did a better job on Ron's POV. Ah well you decide. I think I'll be updating every Saturday and Wednesday, so keep reading and thanks for reviewing The story is somewhat unfolding now. I try to make my story fit with what the actual book so tell me if you think I'm trying hard enough so far. I haven't quite worked out on where exactly they are for their feeling towards each other so I'm just winging it right now. ;D

~Writer of Time


	3. From Bad To Worse

I just want to take the time before le story to say thank you to my reviewers, at least now I know I'm writing for somebody lol. Love ya guys 3!

Ron's POV

What a day! The only day worse than this one was when Hermione and Vicky were dancing the night away together at the Yule Ball. We've had Quidditch practice more often now that the opening game was coming up. I get nervous, then I get mad for being nervous, and then I lose all control and end up punching Demelza Robins in the mouth. I feel terrible about it, and my day just kept getting better from there. I catch my sister snogging Dean and she just blows up in my face about it! _'Harry's snogged Cho, Hermione's snogged Viktor, it's only you who acts like it's something discussing, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old'_ Can't I get any respect around here! Being a prefect obviously isn't enough to get a least a tad bit more respect. Hermione, snogging Viktor. One of the most unpleasant images that has ever crossed my mind. I can't believe she did. I was walking alone to our prefect meeting (oh more fun!) I wasn't in the mood to be around Hermione right now, I'd probably blow up in her face if she just asked a question or something. Maybe I would cool down during the meeting and ask her about it afterwards. I walked to a seat in the back as the meeting started. I zoned out as usual.

Memories from after the Yule Ball came flooding back. _"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"_ she was right as she always was. Ginny's kind of right too in a way. But, what would she want with me. I'm just a stupid prat who realized his feeling a little too late. Krum was the last straw though. It started with me just feeling hatred for him because he was running against Harry. But to see him dance with Hermione. To see her enjoying it. To see what it would have been like if I asked her sooner. It gave me a whole new reason for this hatred towards him. Now this hate was called jealousy, but I didn't know that until later that summer when we were stuck in the same room during Order meetings, but being the prat I am, didn't even know what I was jealous for. Then one day mum and Hermione went shopping and Fred and George apparated into the small room.

'What's up little brother' I was cleaning the room as mum ordered me to before she left since Harry was due to arrive soon.

'Not cleaning up for Hermione now are you,' Fred gave George a nudge and a wink

'Oh yeah, the happy couple would want a clean living space'

'Or at least _she_ would,' the two laughed as they sat on my unkempt bed

'What are you two blokes laughing at! Mum made me for Harry, and I don't want to get on her bad side what with Percy and all'

'He just doesn't see it, Fred,'

'Will the young ever learn?' The twins then disapparated and we never talked about it. They planted that thought into my head though. Could that be why I was jealous? Did I want Hermione and me as a couple? At first I shot it away because if she fell for Krum what would she want with me. But the more I thought about it, the more I ignored that fact and just enjoyed some of the fantasies that would pop in my head. We hugged sometimes, but to get hugged all the time and longer too. She's given me a kiss on the cheek before, but to get them constantly, and not just on the cheek. I guess I liked her. I thought about it often until school started and she was nagging us about schoolwork as usual and they just came less often. My feeling just faded away.

It wasn't until some months ago, back at the Burrow, that I realized that I truly did like her, for all that she is, nagging included. I laughed out load at how long it took me to come to my full senses. _"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"_ _'Next time, ask me before someone else.'_ Strange words of courage came soaring through my mind. The meeting was eventually over and I had around 10 minutes alone with Hermione. I can do this. We stood up as I looked for her through the room, forgetting why I wasn't sitting next to her.

"Ron, I need to talk to you-"

"I have to tell you something Hermione-" we spoke at the same time. Could she read my mind? By now we were walking alone. I could manage a couple seconds off. "Ladies first-" I said but it didn't seem as if she was waiting for permission

"Lavender is planning something against you!" I was not ready for this

"What in the world-" she kept cutting me off

"I heard her talking to Parvati about you and how easily you would fall for any girl to give you the time of day. They have something in mind that _will_ make you fall for her then she'll dump you faster than you can curse. Ignore all those smiles from Lavender, or any other suggestive gestures from girls right now." This was blowing my mind. Why would she want to do that, but more importantly _Hermione_ was the jealous one this time.

"Hermione, are you jealous?" I said with a laugh, it was kind of cute.

"What! Ron, I am not jealous! I'm only trying to protect you from being hurt!" her voice got louder as we moved on.

"Hurt? Why would I get hurt?"

"Because it's TRUE!" she walked a little faster and got angrier by the second.

"It is not true," I scoffed and my voice growing louder too. The paintings were starting to look annoyed.

"Oh yeah! Then what about Fleur, didn't you just swoon over her all day. And that was when she didn't give you a second glance! Imagine what damage can be done when the poor girl has to go along with it. Ron, please just ignore-" Just ignore? Just IGNORE? Did she ignore Krum when they were snogging? Did she ignore Krum when they were dancing? So she gets to have all the fun and leave me in dust!

"Thanks for being concerned, but I can take CARE OF MYSELF!"

"FINE THEN! Don't come crying to me when that stupid prat head of yours finally gets what's coming to it!" She stormed off towards the Gryffindor Tower. '_Next time, ask me_' what was I doing, about to reveal my feelings to her then scream in her face, yeah _that's_ how you get a girl.

"Hermione, wait!" I shouted and ran to catch up to her. "Wait!"

"DILLIGROUT!" she shouted out the password and the portrait hole swung open. I ran inside and grabbed her by her shoulders then made her face me. I was stronger than she was so she couldn't resist but she still wasn't looking at me. Her arms were crossed and had a fierce stance.

"I'm sorry," I said in a low whisper. We were in a dark common room, just like the other night, with the fire being the only source of light "I've had an _extremely_ bad day and I shouldn't have exploded on you for just caring about me," I weighed my options, start an entire new argument on Krum or forget him and try to make things work with Hermione. "I am a huge stupid prat but I'm smart enough to listen to you, I'll ignore the gestures." I was trying to look into her eyes but she was still looking away.

"You _promise_?" she was now looking at me. I could see the anger cooling down in those big brown eyes of hers. If I was ever going to tell Hermione, this was not the right time. I'd have to wait until everything settled down.

"Yeah I promise," I let go of her but she stayed standing, her posture and whole-self softening up at my promise. I, not knowing what else to do, wanted to try and kiss her cheek. Progress, right? Before I even moved an inch she moved away and I stopped immediately.

"You might not be as huge of a prat as you think you are," her face was unchanging, but she unfolded her arms to walk up the stairs "Goodnight Ronald," Bloody hell, I loved it when she used my full name.

"Goodnight…" I walked up my stairs and _really_ hoped with all my might that we would forget this night ever happened.

A/N: I don't know why but, I like writing from Ron's perspective more lol. So now that he promised Hermione, what makes him break the promise? Next chapter will be in Lavender's POV. How do you like the story? Seems believable? I realized I use the word realize in my writings a lot. Ah well. I can feel summer at the edge of my heels, and you know what that means: More Fanfiction and Band Camp 3! ;D

~Writer of Time.


	4. Love and Lust

Lavender's POV

Gryffindor won their Quidditch match today. This was falling in all too perfectly, everybody will be all hyped up they won't suspect a thing.

"Lav, are you really going through with this?" Parvati asked. We were in the common room along with everyone else celebrating our team's victory.

"Of course I'm going through with this!"

"But why? You don't even actually like him. You said it yourself he's as charming as those Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"First of all, _you _said that," I was weaving my way through the crowd looking for him. "Second of all this isn't for me, it's for Hermione,"

"How is you hooking up with Ron going to help Hermione?"

"It'll show her how much she really wants him. Jealousy is a terrible thing, very easily manipulated. Once I dump Ron, he'll go crawling back to her, she'll say 'I told you so' he'll say 'sorry' and all that stuff. Then one of them will be bound to fess up,"

"Lavender, I'm not sure about this!"

"Which is why I'm the one to do it," I gave her a smirk after finding what I had been looking for. He was sitting on a table talking to some others about the game. I had to play this part perfectly. I walked over to him slowly and shyly; I was playing the role of a helpless, love stricken maiden "Can I talk to you? Alone?" His head turned and all the color faded from his face. Hell was I good!

"Um, do you have to?" His voice went up a little. A good sign I take it. He was nervous, play to your strengths girl.

"Well, I just, kind of, wanted to tell you something," I made my voice get softer with every phrase getting closer to him as well.

"What is it!" His voice was loud he backed away too. Was he resisting me? What kind of a boy is he!

"I just wanted to say that I've always, sort of, fancied you a bit," I said with a smile moving my fingers up his surprisingly firm chest.

"That's good to know," I heard him say in a low whisper, somewhat, dare I say alluringly.

"What?"

"Well, what I, what I mean is that I, I don't see you that way," He _was_ resisting! I had to improvise. I made myself think of my rabbit from third year and had a frown and a tear on my face.

"Oh," I said with sorrow in my voice "well, then don't you think I could have just a small kiss. Only to see what it would be like," my act was obviously convincing since his guard dropped all the way down.

"Okay," I was in. He got off from the table that he was sitting on and just stood there. He probably has never even kissed a girl before. What a stupid bloke! Did I have to do everything around here? I stood on my toes, I never really noticed how tall he was, my hands started at his chest but moved up slowly meeting at his neck and I brought him down towards me. Our lips met and I actually felt a spark. I was expecting this to be torture, but Ron was holding out on us! It was actually fun to kiss him. After he got comfortable with it, he got sort of handsy, they went from my waist to my back to a little lower than my waist. He was having fun, and so was I. I didn't want him to stop and as I planned, It turned into a full out snog in the common room. I heard some cheers from the rest of the people. It seemed like forever before we broke apart. I looked into his amazing blue eyes, smiled and before I knew it, I started kissing him again.

"Do you want to go someplace else?" I asked him

"Sure" he had a goofy grin on his face that soon transferred to mine.

He took me by the hand and we went out of the portrait hole. He opened the door and pulled me into the first classroom he saw.

"Oops!" I closed the door behind me waiting outside. Hermione, that's the only reason I was doing this. Well until I realized what a great kisser Ron was or just how astounding he was in general. I couldn't bring myself to look at her right now. I feel that I somehow betrayed her. But she has him since first year! Why wasn't I allowed to play with Ron now? She obviously didn't want him. Her loss! She walked by, not noticing me, and shouted a curse at Ron.

"Gerremoffme!" Her canaries were all over him. We ran to the next classroom the birds weren't fast enough. We laughed for a good 5 minutes once we were inside. I leaned in ready for another snog. He felt so good and I don't plan to let him go.

A/N: I'm sorry this one was so short, so to make up for it you get Ron's thoughts throughout this situation (Yay!). I, personally, don't like those retellings of the same story in just a different perspective. I tried not to do that, but I might have. 'Tis sad life. Welp, enjoy part 2!

~Writer of Time


	5. Love and Lust pt2

Ron's POV

I was sitting on a desk in the middle of the common room during our big celebration. I could hear rounds of 'Weasley is Our King' as people walked by me. Save, after save, after save, after save, and all without that dumb luck potion. I did it all on my own! I amazed even myself. Dean and Seamus were talking about the game in front of me. I was all into the conversation until Dean mentioned how he and his girlfriend would be celebrating. The word girlfriend somehow triggered hidden memories from the days before. It was some hours after the promise I made with Hermione. I couldn't sleep, not knowing if Hermione was mad at me or not killed me. I found Ginny and Dean on the sofa, at it again in the common room around three in the morning.

'Oi! I told you once, don't let me catch you snogging blokes in public!' Ginny got an irritated look on her face and whispered something to Dean, which I could only assume had something do to with her wanting to talk to me alone.

'Brother dearest, have a seat,' she scooted over so I could have a seat.

'Ginny-'

'Don't you Ginny me right now. I'm sick and tired of you treating me like a child. I'm only one year younger than you and I've already had more experience-' she was talking low and calm which was different from when she usually gets mad.

'Don't talk about that with me! I'm still your older brother; I don't care what the age difference is! I don't want to see you snogging guys-!' I was going to add what she does in private is her business, but I didn't get a chance to. She took a full swing at me and it all went blurry from there. I sill don't know if what happened actually happened or I just dreamt in after she knocked me out.

'You selfish little prat! Just 'cause you can't get the girl you want to come running to you doesn't mean you have to mess with my love life too!' in the dream- er, memory she was now yelling. 'Ron, I don't doubt for a second that if you were to _try_, you could get any girl, in your league, in all of London. But that's the thing Ron. You don't TRY! Back in fourth year, you really thought that Hermione would just say yes after you asked her; there was no actual want behind your question, Ron. You're so stupid Ron. Never for a second did it cross your mind that maybe someone else tried? 'Oh no, Hermione has been with us for years she'd stay with us forever. She'd never go for a bloke who is so much stronger than I am, who is more charming, alluring, and all around better than I am! Oh, so she did go with him. Well I know she would never want to do anything more than just dance with him. She'd never want to be held in his big arms or snog him silly, even though he was a famous Quidditch player! Oh no, that's completely unfathomable from her!' Get over yourself Ron. You are pathetic! If you were just to _try_, you could have her. I know you can! So stop being a silly boy and man up, for once in your life!' She had tears in her eyes; it was a very unusual memory- er dream. I had to shut up through this, listen to every word. How dare she, if she thought I could be with Hermione, why was she telling me all this stuff about Krum! Why _wasn't_ it me instead of him she was snogging silly! Man up? What was that about! I'm almost 17, almost a man! Stupid Ginny and her girly talk! I then remember going to sleep angry. I woke up angry too, I been angry with Ginny and Hermione ever since then. Just can't stand to be around either of them! I came back to Earth when I saw Lavender walking up to me slowly. She looked really nice but was walking up slowly, unlike her. Was this what Hermione was trying to ignore?

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Um, do I have to?" I was just mad all over again from those thoughts, but Lavender somehow made it go away.

"Well, I just, kind of, wanted to tell you something," she spoke softly.

"What is it!" I practically yelled. Even though I was mad at Hermione, those chocolate eyes looked at me. '_Promise?' _as much as I wanted to I couldn't bring myself to submit to Lavenders antics.

"I just wanted to say that I've always, sort of, fancied you a bit," she moved in closer, stay strong man!

"That's good to know," I think I could actually pulled this off.

"What?"

"Well, what I, what I mean is that I, I don't see you that way," Why did she have to have brown eyes too. I could just imagine Hermione saying this and me having to reject her.

"Oh, well, then don't you think I could have just a small kiss. Only to see what it would be like," This was bad. She looked on the edge of breaking down into tears. I couldn't handle a crying girl. I never could. I didn't want to but I had to.

"Okay," Besides, no one could _act_ this well. I actually felt a bit bad for her, not being able to enjoy me to the full extent. I stood up from the table I was sitting on. I didn't do anything else, as another sort of test. She pulled me down and our lips met. Embarrassed that it was my first kiss? A little, but then the thought of Hermione doing this with Krum gave me a boost. I guessed Lavender was enjoying it since she didn't pull back. Maybe she did actually want me. I was about to break when the thought of what I would do if it was Hermione clicked. I deepened the kiss and my hands went everywhere. My hands on Hermione's waist and hips and arse were just magnificent thoughts. We broke away to go to an empty class room. We open the first one and I find Harry and Hermione. I was a little disoriented fully thinking that I was snogging Hermione. I couldn't look at her, now knowing what it would be like to kiss her; I wouldn't be able to control myself. "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!" better try talking to Harry.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," Hermione said quietly. "She'll wonder where you've gone." That's all she said to me. I think I'm off the hook! Then her birds come charging at me. Lavender and I went to another empty classroom, trying to out run the birds. I sat her on a desk and snogged away. We broke a part and the moonlight was bouncing off of her. I felt like I should have said something 'You're lovely', 'You're a good kisser', 'Thank you!' anything! It didn't feel right though. As Ginny had put it, 'there was no _want_ behind it'. Before I had time to talk to her about it she pounced on me, and I literally mean pounced on me. She must have been crazy about me ages ago, guilt came over me for trying to think she could be Hermione, it faded as she dug her hands in my hair. That felt really good.

"Oh Ronald, you're amazing!" That didn't feel good at all.

"I hate it when people call me Ronald!" I shouted rapidly. There are only two females that are allowed to call me Ronald: Mum, and Hermione.

"Oh well then I need a special name only I can call you!" she had her bubbly personality back "How about Won-Won!" I hated it, I hated it so much. It felt like a pink fluffy itchy collar around my neck but I just couldn't have her going back to Ronald.

"That's perfect!" We went into another kiss that lasted until midnight. I, being the responsible one, had us go back. Wait 'til I tell Hermione she was wrong, she would…hate me for breaking our promise. I kissed Lavender goodnight and thought nothing of it. If Hermione can stay with Krum for a few weeks, I can say with Lavender as long.

I went up my stairs feeling really confident. We won today's match, I got a girlfriend that will probably make Hermione jealous, and I didn't see Ginny snogging all day. But in the very back of my mind all I could hear were the sounds of sobbing, they sounded familiar and close. It was probably nothing.

A/N: And once again, Ron's POV is slammin'. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, it was kind of sad to write =/, especially the last paragraph. Please don't hate Ron (or me) after this I'm just trying to think like a 17-year-old male. It's 1:17 in the morning as I'm writing this and I should probably get some rest, dreaming with a happy ending in mind.

Thanks so much to my reviewers! With out you, I wouldn't have the motivation to write! =D Tell me what you thought of these two as well, alright? Love ya

~Writer or Time


	6. How Could He!

I am so sorry that I missed an update and all you guys get is this. I seriously feel as if it's one of the worst ones I've written. Anyways thanks for all your amazing reviews and the show must go on! I hope you can enjoy this XD.

Hermione's POV

I ran out of there as fast as I could. I can't believe he broke that promise! His blue eyes held so much sincerity, and it turned out to be all a lie! How could he, just how could he! I was running up the stairs hoping my dorm would be empty what with the party still going on. I was surprised no one saw me cry. I hated myself now. How could I cry for someone who isn't worth anything to me? He lost all my respect with that action which he promised not to do! I opened the door to see Parvati on her bed with a solemn look on her face. Why should she get to feel bad? It was her bloody idea in the first place!

"Hermione!"

"What do you want Parvati!" I was shouting. I have never been this mad with him, or anyone. She quickly placed the silencing charm, somehow knowing that's all I was going to do.

"Can we talk?" she still looked sad.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead" I was ready to cry the night if I was alone, but now that she's here, I couldn't. This didn't bother me one bit.

"First of all I want to say I'm sorry. You know how I joke around with Lavender, I never meant for her to do anything!"

"Oh yeah, then why is she still doing that vile manipulative thing! Couldn't you stop her!"

"Oh, believe me, I tried!" she started getting mad too. I know I was being difficult but I had a right too! That stupid, idiotic, jerkwad, sorry excuse for a boy… "She wouldn't listen to me! I always tried to talk her out of it when she would talk about it. This is the one downside of Lavender…"

"One?" she seemed to ignore me

"Let me give you a brief history about Lavender okay? She had her first boyfriend young and loved the feeling of being in a relationship. When she came to Hogwarts, she tried looking for one every time her current one ended. The boy was either too shy or cared too little. Then last summer she met Marc. She fell head over heels for him. Marc, on the other hand didn't want anything to do with her. She took this hard. It was the first time someone has ever rejected her. She went a little crazy from that; it was a hard hit for her. Marc had a girlfriend and she tried going after her. Lavender never went through with it though. She tried making a love potion for Marc, but he ended up asking her out once he dumped his girlfriend. She would write nonstop about him in her letters, which is how I know all this. I'll spare you the vivid and specific details. She caught him cheating the day before we came back and has been taking it out on nearly every sixth year boy since then. She doesn't mean any of this it's all one big act for her,"

I was lying face down with Parvati on the end of my bed.

"I don't care! I hate Ron right now, not Lavender!"

"But why, he doesn't know any better!"

"What a lie! I told him she would do something like this! He promised he would stay away from her! He PROMISED! Oh, but Hermione's promise is worth squat compared to Lavenders affection! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I screamed into my pillow letting the tears fully flow at once.

"I can't take this! I'll set Lavender straight tonight! I'll go up the boy's dormitory to tell Ron it was all a joke if I have to!" The doorknob shook, it was Lavender. "Go hide in the bathroom, seeing you like this will just send her on top of the world," she helped me up to hide. I was listening through the door.

"Parvati! I've just had the most dazzling night of my life!" She seemed cheery

"Oh, did you break his heart already?"

"No, but he has stolen mine," She was giggling she can't be serious

"But you don't like him!"

"That was before I found out how amazing he is at snogging! His hands go everywhere while his tongue-"

"Lavender, that's enough! I've heard enough of this about Marc,"

"Oh Marc is nothing compared to Won-Won" Won-Won? She must have had some mental damage! "I think I'm in love with him Parvati!" she let out a sigh. That tramp!

"She's gone to sleep," Parvati came to fetch me out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry,-"

"No, if he wants to be with a mental little skank then so be it. I don't care anymore." And with that I went to bed.

A/N: Like I said before this might have been the worst chapter I have written. I'm not one to get mad so I don't know how she would have really reacted to this. But you guys all get the gist of it right? And it all comes tumbling down from here on out. She ignores him up until the point when Ron can't take it (hint on next chapter). Reviews are always welcome, tell me what you think of the story. I'll try replying to them from now on if I can.

~Writer of Time


	7. Hmmmm

I lied. I was so sure of what I wanted this next chapter to be but your amazing reviews made me think otherwise. They might have just added two or three more chapters in the stories. My chapters are usually prewritten so this is a step up for me. Thank you guys so much and Enjoy!

Ron's POV

It's been more than a month since Lavender and I started dating. We would meet up before and after meals and walk with each other when our classes were near by, which they usually were. During free periods, we would snog in the common room, for hours on end. It felt amazing at first, but now I can only think of it as a strange after taste. While kissing her, I felt really good. I felt as if nothing would be able to bring me down. She would sometimes run her hands through my hair and I could feel a shiver run down my spine from how good it felt to have a girl do that to me. We would stop when I couldn't go on anymore. If I left that decision to her, we would never stop. I had no idea that girls could want something like this as much as guys do. Then when we would break off it felt like nothing happened. At first, I would usually smile at her and hold her hand until we had to go to sleep, but now there is just nothing. I only end up smiling if she smiles first. I haven't held her hand since early November and Christmas holidays are almost coming up. We haven't had a decent conversation since then either. I would try to stop and ask her how her day has been but all she would do is say 'It's a whole lot better now that you're here' then continue snogging, not that I really minded. I'm in my bed right now just thinking about it all. Harry moved in his sleep and for a second I thought he could hear my thoughts. He went still and continued snoring. It made me remember the time when Hermione and I found him asleep in the common room one day after prefect duties.

Hermione.

We haven't spoken to each other in ages. I'm lucky I still have classes with her so at least I can remember what she sounds like. I have no idea what is up with her. I think back to where it all started, back to early October when I found her in the prefect bathrooms, in only a towel. I was so sure of what I wanted back then. Keep her calm until I could tell her that she was the most beautiful girl I have ever set eyes on and she was all I would think about. But now, I have Lavender to think about, now I have her to "dream" about. I know Lavender thinks about me too. And I wouldn't be surprised if all I got from Hermione was 'Ron who? That other Weasley, yeah I used to know him, but now I don't give a rat's arse about what he does'. I would pass by her in the hallways and say hi. She would just walk on by. It could be the fact that Lavender would always be by my side, but it's not exactly what Hermione thinks. She was worried that Lavender was trying to hurt me, but she's not trying to do any of that! I think back to Hermione in that towel wishing I could've said something then and there.

This was wrong though. I shouldn't be thinking of another girl while in a relationship with Lavender. But then again, it wasn't another girl. It was Hermione. What I would do to have us be friends again. Every time I try to talk to her during prefect duties she would either plain out ignore me or shout and find a way to get me angry with her. I would then scream at her and go back to my end of the post. I didn't want to be angry with her though! It was just the way she was, I couldn't help starting a meaningless row. _She_ just had to turn it into something huge!

See! Now I'm angry with her all over again. How can she do this to me without her being around me!

After a big row, I would ask Harry what I should do to be friends with Hermione again. After about eight times of asking him said question he finally told me to break up with Lavender. He said it was 'the only way'. But I don't want to break up with Lavender. She's the first to have ever made me feel like a man. I don't want to let that go.

'Hermione would make you feel even more of a man than Lavender ever could'

'Let's say I do break up with Lavender. She would cry, and I can't handle crying girls. Besides, Hermione would probably still hate me'

'What if you told her you liked her soon after'

'She'd hate me even more for continuing to do this to make her jealous! She'd never forgive me! I just can't win!'

'Would you rather stick with Lavender for a few more months than end it and try being friends with Hermione'

'But I don't want to end it with Lavender!'

'Why?'

'Because she makes me feel good.' This circle kept going in my head until I finally just fell asleep. Strangely enough, I dreamt that Hermione and I were flying on my broomstick, all be it we were being chased by giant butterflies who could shoot lights out of there eyes, but we were happy and together.

**(A/N: **I lied again lol instead of two or three more chapters, how about short stories that happened in between last chapter and when he ends up in the hospital. (They will still be in order) I don't really like changing POV during a story, which is why they will be about different subjects = ). Continue reading…**)**

Hermione's POV

Prefect duties. Great. I had to spend a whole two hours with that stupid prat. It would be fine if he would stay on his side and leave me alone, but noooo. Every time we had to stand here, he would come over and try to spark up a conversation. I was sitting on the floor reading _Hogwarts: A History_, and Mr. Prat comes over and sits down next to me. This is the closest we been since he broke the promise. I hated it. I hated him. I hated myself, for in the very back of my head I could hear myself raging on about how blue his eyes were and how warm his cinnamony presence felt. I made no outward expression, for it was at the _very_ end of my mind. But it was still there, I've tried my hardest to let it go, to believe he was never there, hence never being able to cause me this much pain. I don't think I've ever felt pain like this before. To break a promise and think it was nothing. I hated him.

"I'm sorry,"

"What?" I asked out of shock. I was planning to give him the silent treatment forever. It hadn't worked since he would try to start a conversation then it would end up being a bickering war until I stormed out. There is just something about him that makes me want to fight with him. Even though I wish I never met him.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. Did the git actually think I didn't hear him? We are in a secluded corridor and it was very late.

"Sorry for what?" I dove back into my book trying to read to block him out.

"For Lavender and all. I never got around to telling you, but I meant to. I really did!" He scooted a bit closer with a smile on his face. Sorry? Was that the best he could come up with? Does he really think that a simple sorry could make me forgive him for what he's done! "You see, Lavender never wanted to hurt me, like you said she would. She has fancied me for quite a while now. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but now that I've told you things can go back to normal right?"

"Excuse me?" He has the audacity to say sorry, for THIS. _Only_ saying sorry and for the wrong thing!

"Don't worry Hermione, I won't get hurt, she actually likes me!"

"I'm not worried about you, you stupid prat!" I got up and ran away. I couldn't take this.

"Then why have you been furious with me all this time!" We were shouting again. Talking with Ron now in days never ended well, which is why I never wanted to talk to that slime ball ever again! He was chasing me, not going away until I gave him an answer.

"Because, 'Won-won'. You broke the promise that you made to me the night I told you what was going to happen!" I could feel the tears collect in my eyes. I couldn't let him see me like this. I sped towards the dormitories.

"But I only promised because I thought she was going to hurt me! We both just agreed that she's _not_ going to hurt me!"

"It's not _what_ you promised or _why_ you promised, but the fact that you _broke_ the promise is what really pissed me off Ron!" and with that I ran. Not to the dormitories, but to the girl's bathroom I cried in during first year. Hopefully the insensitive pig wouldn't follow me there.

A/N: You like? Lol there will be a part two to this but you have to wait 'til Saturday for that. Ahh. I thank you for your generosity on those last reviews, which were really helpful. Review this chappy? I'll try to reply next time I'm on. I told myself I could write until 10:30 and it's 10:26, I'll just go ahead and start on the next chapter… Bye!

P.S: I think I might change the story name to _The Promise._ Tell me in your reviews what you think.

~Writer of Time


	8. Hermione's Gift

Thank you all for your, oh-so kind reviews! I gave you guys a sadden Ron on Christmas along with some family loving.

Ron's POV

I was sitting on my bed alone on Christmas day. I really couldn't believe Lavender would get me something like this. Honestly, I didn't think she'd get me anything; I didn't get her anything. She would probably be mad about that when I got back. Along with my _sweetheart_ necklace, I also got a parcel from Hermione. It was long and maroon with a golden ribbon; the exact same parcel I sent to her. She didn't even bother to open it! With the parcel, I got a note _'Don't bother' _it was in her messy handwriting too, does she really not care about me at all! I was glad I was alone because out of nowhere a teardrop fell. I wasn't actually surprised. Is this how heartbreak felt? She wanted me to just give up, to live life without her. To live life without Hermione? I felt another drop fall. I looked at the parcel again only now noticing that it had some singes on the sides. Did she really try to burn this? I opened it up to see my worthless effort. She didn't even open it; everything was where I had originally placed it. Along with the usual _Merry Christmas_ note, I sent the new quill that I spent months of testing the twins' new products in secret to save up for. Some candy with wrappers that change into butterflies, ladybugs, and small humming birds, once again from Fred and George. I didn't have any money left over so I had to beg them for it. Lastly, a bracelet. It wasn't just any bracelet; it was one of Auntie Muriel's _famous _bracelets. She left it here a couple years ago and never asked for it back. I actually didn't keep it, Ginny did. I had to ask her for it. Usually she, along with the rest of my family, would be persistent on asking why. This time she just nodded her head and smiled a bit. I stared at the parcel again. I could feel tears flowing slowly down my cheeks.

"Ron? Are you in here… oh" It was Bill. I quickly closed the parcel and tried to clean my face but the act was futile, he had already seen me.

"What do you want?" My voice was apparently shaky and I could look him in the eye.

"Well we were wondering if you'd like to play Quidditch with us," he looked back then entered the room while closing the door. "but as I can see you're in no condition to be playing right now. What's up?"

"Nothing" I said looking away.

"Oh don't give me that bull!" he sat down at the edge of my bed. Bill and I have never been extremely close, what with him being the oldest and me being the second youngest, but he has never been one to let family problems go unsolved. He saw the parcel, picked it up, and started to open it.

"Don't!" I shouted a little louder than I wanted to.

"Why?" his voice was still. I gave no answer. "Was this present for you?" I shook my head. "I thought so," He took the note I had placed in it and read it out loud. "_Merry Christmas, Hermione. I thought that we could put our fight aside for today so I could give you this. You don't need to give me anything; I just thought you might like this. Have a happy rest of your holiday (although you'd probably be reading up on upcoming subjects for school) and I can't wait to see you next term. Your friend (hopefully), Ron_" that took my almost four hours to write. I was trying to write in my best penmanship, and frankly, I didn't really know what to say to her. "Why hopefully?"

"We had a big fight in October and we still haven't made up," I was now sitting at the back of my bed.

"What was the fight about?"

"Do you know who Lavender is?"

"I've heard her name floating around here." He was examining the contents of the box "Isn't this Auntie Muriel's?"

"Well Hermione told me that she was plotting something against me and I had me promise to stay away from her. Some time after Lavender comes up to me and snogs me. She actually has liked me for quite a while though, so I thought that there would be no harm in giving a girl what she wants right? And now all Lavender and I do is snog whenever we get a chance to,"

"You don't seem too happy about snogging her all day. You like this girl don't you?"

"Yeah. Well sort of, she makes me feel good," I said that last part in a whisper I could feel my ears getting red from talking about this with my brother.

"Does she make you happy?"

"What?"

"Does she make you happy? When you are away from her, do you think about her? Does she put a smile on your face when she says your name? When you flirt around do you laugh at it?" My ears were reddening, not because Lavender did this, but Hermione did.

"Ugh, she calls me 'Won-won'," I laughed out

"Ew," he laughed too "And let me guess, Hermione calls you Ron. And every time she says it you can't help but feel a little happier,"

"Yeah," I said softly "And when she calls me Ronald, I go crazy," My face was starting to redden to but remembering her calling me Ronald was worth the embarrassment from my brother.

"Why don't you dump Lavender?"

"She'd get all sad and cry and I can't handle crying girls, and people would think that I'm the jerk who broke up with Lavender,"

"Would you rather be known as the jerk who went out with a girl he didn't even like to make another girl jealous?"

"How'd you-"

"I'm your older brother Ron. I know things," he went quiet and re-examining the gift.

"She didn't even open it, and tried to burn it. She hates me,"

"I wouldn't say that. She didn't burn it completely-"

"And sent a note saying '_Don't bother',_" Bill went quiet again.

"You don't like this, so what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at me as if I couldn't see something that was right in front of me.

"You are so used to people telling you what to do aren't you? You can't make any decisions by yourself?" he got off the bed and started pacing.

"I can too!" My own brother, not thinking I can comprehend a situation and evaluate it myself.

"Oh really? So you decided to go out with Lavender? You were the one to take the initiative on it?"

"Well no, but-"

"But nothing Ron," he laughed a little "No wonder Hermione hasn't confronted you about this before. She wants you to be the man and ask her,"

"I'm practically a man now!" My 17th birthday was right around the corner.

"Just because you are coming of age doesn't make you a man. To be a man is to…" he stopped a little to think about it.

"Is too what?"

"See! You want me to straight up tell you what it is!" he was laughing his head off at this. I was close to screaming my head off, but I knew he was right. He apparently saw my look of confusion "I'll tell you what. Just break up with Lavender. Hermione will be bound to cool off and come back once that is done with. Besides, leading a girl on like that is only a thing a prat would do. She'd think you're all into her then never want to speak to you again once she found out your not."

"But-" I didn't finish, I knew he was going to say about it.

"Ron, be a man and do what you need to do to set things right. And what's right isn't always easy, but it's worth it all in the end," he gave me a smile and I knew he was right.

"What have you two sissies been talking about, this isn't tea time! We've been waiting for almost half an hour, let's go play some Quidditch!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my sister, but Ron was having some troubles only an older brother can solve," Bill turned to face Ginny and gave her one of his classic smiles. Ginny got that same smile and rolled her eyes.

"Well let's go now that your all done cleaning that room mum wanted cleaned out for the wedding," she walked out the door.

"Looks like we got our cover story,"

"Then what are you waiting for, let's go play some three on three Quidditch!"

A/N: After this story is done, I think Ima move on to Family fics within the Weasleys. I love them to death! I didn't mean for this chapter to go on for so long. I think I got a bit off topic here and there. What do you think? Next chapter will be part three (last part) of these 'filler' chapters, so the story will go on. Thank you guys so much for reading this, and have a good Saturday = D


	9. At Least She Knows

I'm glad you guys like the title change. And thank you once again for your amazing reviews Enjoy,

Ron's POV

'Lavender, we need to talk,'

'What about sweetie?'

'I think we should end it between us'

'Oh don't be silly'

It's been going on like this for about a month since we got back from break. For the new year I've set my mind straight on breaking it off with Lavender as quickly as possible and giving Hermione her gift. I've carried it with me all this time, placed a charm on it so it wouldn't get damaged (anymore that she already caused). I would break it off first then give it to her as an 'I'm sorry' gift. I haven't gotten a chance to though. She is just so clingy. I remember the first time I told her; it was on the Hogwarts Express coming back here. I found her with some friends. I didn't want to do this in front of everybody, and was glad when they all left. She smiled as I sat down next to her and went in for a kiss. I was looking down from all the thinking I was doing and didn't notice until her hands went to my hair. I broke it off, kissing her really felt like nothing anymore.

'Lavender,'

'Yes Won-won'

'I don't know how to say this'

'Then don't' she went in for another kiss but I stood up before then. 'What's the matter Won-won?'

'Stop calling me that! Listen, we-we all have feelings, and sometimes, sometimes those feelings change, and…' she was quite. I thought she'd be crying but she just laughed.

'I love your humor Won-won. You better leave, the train is about to go and the prefects have to be upfront,' she gave me a kiss on the cheek then left. I told her flat out I didn't want this anymore. Is she so vain to think nobody would want to end it with her! It was after we started school again that I told her. 'I'm sorry but I think we should go our separate ways' she only replied with 'Well obviously, I have a different class than you this hour' I realized that trying to break up with her would be harder than I thought. I would try and just be around her so when she finally gets it she won't be too sad. Bill was right it was wrong of me to lead her on to think that I could care for her the way she cares for me. When she would get really sad I gave her a small kiss, I felt so bad. Lavender could be thinking about how perfect we are and I'm just trying to _end it_ smoothly. But sometimes I just couldn't take it, so I'd avoid her. Practicing Quidditch every time I get, visiting Hagrid, and even hiding in spaces of the library. Every time she would come close I would try pushing her away. She found it cute that I didn't want to snog in public anymore and she'd save the best for later. If I did see her, I'd say 'I don't want to be around you right now' she'd say she'd wait for me later. Thankfully later never came. It was February, the month of love (Lavender keeps reminding me), I couldn't take it with her today so I left for a walk.

We had prefect duties today and I had nothing better to do than go to my post early. We would always get that same secluded corridor that was a shortcut to the Gryffindor Tower, the one we used to take coming back from prefect meeting.

"Oh," her voice was soft. "What are you doing here so early, we don't start until 7 and it's a half hour to?" she was actually talking to me. I haven't felt this happy since she kissed me on the cheek. I could feel her gift in my robes and decided that if Lavender wouldn't accept the fact that it's over between us, then I would at least have to come clean with Hermione. I really didn't care how mad she got at me; she has to know what I did. And to hear her shout 'Ronald', well that would be a blissful sorrow.

"I've been meaning to talk to you Hermione," she looked away. I can't have this, she's listening whether she wants to or not. I got up and walked towards her getting a little too close for comfort. "Hermione, I've had it with you!" this was probably not the best way to start the conversation. She gave me a look of disgust that discouraged me a bit, but I kept going "Why can't we be at least friends? Why must you treat me like some scum you found at the bottom of your shoe? I can't take it anymore Hermione, I can't!"

"You know very well why I treat you the way I do!"

"A broken promise, Hermione?" I stopped walking back a little "You do realize that I'm a male. I get the stupid side of the gene pool when it comes to smarts. I had no idea what Lavender was going to do. Before then I didn't even know what it was like to hold a girls hand, let alone have one like me! It just made me feel good, and I've never had that!"

"Don't you go blaming it on your gender! Harry has done some very mature things and he's a boy!" she ignored the second part, I didn't know whether to be relieved or anxious.

"Don't get Harry into this! This is between you and me!" Harry this, Harry that! Doesn't she know that life doesn't revolve around the famous Harry Potter!

"I'll talk about whomever I want thank you very much!" I stopped for a second and try to cool down. How can she get me so mad, about something that doesn't even matter!

"Hermione. I'm sorry. I'm a stupid prat and I know it! I've been trying to break up with Lavender, but she just won't accept it! I've been forced to hide away from all you guys in order to keep sane! I'm better off with you, why can't you accept my faults? I've accepted yours!"

"My faults! My faults? Tell me, Ronald," there is was "what great faults of mine have you oh so kindly overlooked?"

"The fault that you can't accept mine. But I keep coming back don't I!" I took out her gift and shoved it in her arms "The fault that you can't seem to forget our fight when I'm trying to reach out and solve them. You never even opened that bloody parcel did you Hermione! You just went on and tried to burn it! '_Oh I know, I'll stop now so I can send it back to him so he can suffer from the pain of losing one of his best friends!_'" We were dancing around each other. Never getting too close o her, 'cause I know if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from kissing her. She was so passionate when we fought, the hunger in her eyes when she was so close to winning. I was never able to abstain from those thoughts as we fought recently. I realized that she backed away from the last comment. Almost as if she didn't know it would tear me apart inside.

"I only tried to burn it because all you wrote on the outside note was '_Happy Holidays Hermione, hope you have fun with this_'you really thought that I would just open it with a sleazy note like that without thinking you might have put some sort of dung-bombs from your brothers shop in it!"

"You really think I would do that!"

"Well obviously you must have it out for me since I won't let this go!" Have it out for her? She must have gone mental! She was looking for a way out. At least she hasn't stopped caring completely

"You really think I would do that! I'm not even mad at you! The only reason I scream at you, is because you _make me_ scream at you!"

"Fine then, hmmm, I'll stop talking so that you can say what ever you want to say to me without losing your top," she went quiet.

"First of all, open your present," I saw her look at the parcel with some sort of regret towards it. She opened it up and looked at the contents. Still perfectly organized from when Bill held it. She took out the quill first. It wasn't much compared to the quill she's using now, but she eyed it as if it were the best quill ever. She placed it back gently and held some of the candies in the palm f her small hand.

"What do these do?" We were standing miles apart but she asked with a soft voice. You could hear everything in this specific corridor though.

"The wrappers change into little animals, like a butterfly or a ladybug,"

"What do the candies actually do?"

"They're just fruit flavored candies, I tried on myself before sending it to you," She was finally calming down.

"Wh-How?" she looked bemused at the diamond bracelet, holding it with care.

"It's my Auntie Muriel's she left it a long time ago. I thought you might like a bracelet, seeing as you never wear one. I thought it might look nice on your hand," My ears turned red at that last statement. She then read the note.

"There was a note inside?" I nodded

"Another thing that I've been meaning to tell you is that originally I didn't want to go out with Lavender," her head popped up and she stayed quiet. "I swear, she came onto me. I _really_ didn't _want_ to break our promise,"

"Then why did you!" I could see some tears in her eyes. To know it was hurting her like it did me, gave me some confidence.

"The night after the promise, I couldn't sleep. I didn't know if you were mad at me or not so I went down to the common room to sit by the fire and think. I find Ginny snogging Dean and then she starts telling me off. She referred to you and Krum back in fourth year, and how you guys snogged and went out a bit and said I'll never be able to match up to that. I was so mad at you and her that I just couldn't think straight back before the first game,"

"Is that why you were mad at me? Because of what happened two years ago! That you could have _easily_ never made happen!"

"Yeah. I was so mad, and Lavender was just there and I thought, to get some revenge, I would make you mad by going along with it. I just got carried away with it," I looked down, I can't believe I've been such a prat about all of this. No wonder Hermione hasn't been talking to me.

"You went out with her just to make me JEALOUS? Ronald Weasley, you are a DESPICABLEhuman being! Of all the things you do, this is UNFORGIVABLE. You can DIE for all I care. PISS OFF RON!" she through her gift on the ground and ran away. The bracelet shattered, at least now she knows I've been trying to break it off with Lavender. At least she knows what my true intentions were. At least she knows, but she doesn't know how much I've cried over her lately, wishing this all never happened.

"Reparo"

A/N: And you can all tell what the next chapter is going to be on. I had a lot of fun writing this one, actually. How did you like it? Worthy enough to recommend to random people on the street ;D? Thanks to all of you who constantly review, it gives me great joy to see you guys actually liking the story. Two more weeks of school, now to think of a new story line…

BTW, I changed some title names (if anyone actually cares about those X)

~Writer of Time


	10. What To Do, What To Do

I'm sorry that I've missed updated, but it's finals week =/. But that just means that after this week I can write all the Fanfiction I want!

Thank you to my reviewers, one more. (I threw in some Luna and Neville for you guys (not together though) Enjoy…

Hermione's POV

I ran to the girl's bathroom to cry my guts out. How can someone be so cruel as to play with another's feelings, _especially_ when those feelings were so close to forgiving him? He looked so sad, almost as sad as I get when I think about what could never be. I let him talk without interrupting him and he gives me my gift. The sight of that gift made me feel like a rotten person. I got it on the morning of Christmas Eve. It was a happy day; I was with my parents having a good time and then I see their family owl. The parcel looked so beautiful I held it in my hands and saw the note in Ron's handwriting; I didn't know what to think. I was still mad at him for breaking our promise, or more so that he thought nothing of it. It slipped out of my hands and fell into our fireplace. I quickly tried to retrieve it but it felt good just watching it burn like that. It gave me some hope that all of this would end soon enough. The longer I stared at it though, I wondered what was actually in it. I grabbed it out using some tongs and looked it over. It was only singed at some edges. He must have put a protection spell on it or something. I was about to open it, but something felt wrong. What if the contents of the parcel melted or something? As if a miniature ice sculpture would be there. I couldn't stand looking at it anymore, so I just send it back. I didn't need it, I didn't need him. I was finally starting to get over him then, but noo, that bloody prat has to send me a beautifully wrapped parcel. As I looked inside, I saw a beautiful quill. It was the softest feather I have ever touched, it looked rare and had the most intricate designs around the tip. I see the candy, must be from his brothers' shop. I had a feeling they were beauty treatments, but I was wrong. And the bracelet. It was the most magnificent piece of jewelry that I have ever seen. It must have been pasted down, going back several generations. The gold brace was like an intertwined rope and the diamonds that fell to the sides were so, so breathtaking.

And then the git tells me how he was only using Lavender to make me jealous. That was a new kind of low that I thought Ron would never reach. I dropped the gift out of shock. The bracelet shattered. I never meant for _that_ to happen, it just did. And honestly, I didn't care. Or at least wish I didn't care. I felt so bad for treating his gift like garbage, but at the same time, that's what he is at the moment, garbage! I said he could die for all I cared, and I meant it! He doesn't deserve to have anyone pity him on this. But, I just know deep down in my heart I would be completely broken if he were to die. Why?

"Because I love him,"

"You love who?" I jumped up, I though I was alone. No one ever goes to this bathroom anymore. Her voice was soft and friendly, just what I needed right now.

"Oh, hi Luna," I said wiping away the tears. She laughed a little. "What's so funny?"

"I've been here for quite while, waiting for you to be calm enough to talk. You've been crying awfully hard for a while now. It's just that as you finally see me, you try to hide all you emotions away," she was right. I put my arms down and just began sobbing again. She pulled me into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"Ron, that's what's wrong!"

"Is that the one you love?" I sobbed louder

"Yes!"

"Then why are you sad about it? To be in love is to be happy with that person no?"

"But I don't _want_ to be in love with that filthy pig!"

"Why not?"

"Because, because, he's caused me too much pain to get over. Did you know he only went out with Lavender was to make me jealous!"

"But if you love him, wouldn't you forget all of that to just be with him,"

"It's not that easy,"

"Why not?"

"Because LUNA, he doesn't deserve my forgiveness!" I was starting to get mad at her. It just had to be Luna who walked in here.

"First of all, don't get mad at me for something that's happening in _your_ life. You can change it as fast as it started; I'm just trying to help," her voice was still soft, never changing or getting angry. "If you love Ron, you'd forget it and move on. You've loved Ron before this whole Lavender fiasco, why didn't you do something about it? Did you not think he was interested? Did you not think you could change his mind with a simple hair flip?"

"But I don't want to LOVE RON!"

"Isn't he all you'd ever want though?" she was impossible, can she just not understand that I don't want this. I've learned the hard way before; you can never win an argument against a Ravenclaw, let alone Luna. So I just dropped it there and stopped speaking. I just kept crying and she pulled me into another hug. I gratefully took it. Even though I couldn't talk about it with her, Luna's presence made me feel a little better. She walked me to the Gryffindor Tower after I finished cleaning myself up and I went to bed.

I have not seen him since then.

It was Ron's birthday. I went to the library to try to forget about it. I could always forget things here in this little secluded part of the library that has two small sofas. I came here as soon as it opened and have been reading random books ever since. I was half-way through my 17th book by the time Neville came in. He looked as if he's been running for hours.

"Hermione!"

"Neville, you look terrible!" He was panting, I conjured up some water as he sat on the sofa across from me "Feel better?" he nodded "What's wrong?""It's Ron!" I zoned out after there. I want nothing to do with that inglorious git.

"Thank you Neville, but I don't want to hear about Ron right now," I went back to reading. Probably fell of his stupid broom or something.

"He's been poisoned and was sent to the hospital wing! He was close to near death and could possibly still be!" my head was locked on the book but my mind shot up.

"Thank you for informing me Neville," he got up from the sofa.

"You know, for a couple of Gryffindors, you two are so scared of confronting your fears," and with that he walked away. I didn't let it get to me though. I just kept on reading my 17th book. I found it somewhat hard to concentrate though. Poisoned? Who would want to poison Ron? Lavender could have found out what he's been doing. She's too thick though, he could've told her to her face that he was only using her to get to me, and she'd still think he was in love with her. Why did he want to get to me though? Sure there is always that possibility that he likes me, but why couldn't he just tell me. Why did we have to go through this? Some of Luna's thoughts came to my head. Why didn't _I_ do anything about it first? Well I did ask him to Slughorn's party; it was his fault for letting Lavender snog him. To snog Ron. I wonder what it would feel like. To have him hold me tightly and tangle his big hands in my unruly hair and to feel his lips pressed upon mine…

I went back to reading the book, which was now a three-quarters finished. It realized that I've only taken in about half the information though. Was close to near death? I don't need to check on him. _Was_ right? He'd been strong enough to pull through it. He is really strong, and really brave too. I don't think I'd be able to pull a stunt like this on 'the smartest witch of our time'. I laughed a little; he hasn't called me that since last year. I've missed teasing him too… He'll be fine, on with the book.

Could possibly still be? I looked at my watch, it was five o' clock, March the first. To die on your 17th birthday.

'You wanted him dead too, don't forget that!'

'I don't _want _him dead,'

'Yes you do, you said so yourself! One of the last things you said to him, if I remember correctly. At least he can die knowing your 'true intentions'. '_Piss off Ron_, last word spoken to me by Hermione Granger' I threw the book down and ran to the hospital wing.

A/N: This was actually not a planned out chapter. I just felt as if this should be written. I want to know what you guys think of this chapter and story over all. This story has been going on a different tangent that what I originally planned. I'm going to warn you that it will get slightly AU from here on out. Will I kill Ron off to show Hermione a lesson? Will Lavender find out on what he did and take _extreme_ effects on it? Will Ginny somehow make a love potion from Hermione to Ron? Will Harry fall in love with Ron? (probably not) Well folks at home, you just sit tight relax, and wait…

~Writer of Time


	11. Remembering

Finals are done!

This might be the last chapter =/. Thanks to all of you who've read this from the beginning, reviewer or not. I hope I have entertained you in a way a writer should. I'm sorry about throwing you off on a tangent with the whole 'Ron's Death' thing. Killing him was never an option. The truth is that Harry is going to fall in love with him. I mean who wouldn't? He's Ron freakn' Weasley… *swooooon*. Enjoy ;D

Hermione's POV

I found Harry already talking to Ginny when I arrived. I've been running straight from the library and hid behind the wall to compose myself.

"Hermione!" He shouted I was trying to hear what they were saying behind the wall without being caught, but to no avail. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"When-?" Ginny started

"What happened? How's Ron doing? Who would want to poison him? Is he okay? Is he dead? Why aren't you answering me!" It all just came out. I haven't been this worried about him since last year when he got those awful scars from those nasty brains.

"Calm down Hermione, he's alright," He looked back "Or at least I think so," I walked over but they stopped me.

"We're not allowed to see him yet," Ginny said softly

"When can we see him? What happened?" Harry explained everything to me and I just stood there listening. If it hadn't been for Harry, you could have really been dead. When we were allowed to see him, I couldn't stop looking at him. He was so pail and sickly, still beautiful though. I heard him call out my name, _my _name. He doesn't hate me for how I've treated him, although he did deserved most of that stuff, but not all… Madam Pomfrey kicked us out soon enough. I couldn't sleep at all that Saturday night. Tossing and turning, not knowing how Ron was doing.

On Sunday Morning, I woke up before the sun was even shining. It would be a while before visitors were allowed. I got dressed and went down to the kitchen. I couldn't stay in the common room because there was nothing to do down there. I wouldn't be able to read or do homework because I'm so anxious to see him. I can't call Harry down because I want to visit Ron alone. Harry doesn't need to know what he did to me or vice versa. Lately I've been going down to the kitchen to see and talk to the house elves. I've tried t convince them numerous times that freedom was a good thing, but the act was futile. They've been brainwashed, but that won't stop me from trying to free them.

"How can Dobby help Miss Granger?" He was near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Would you mind making me a hot chocolate, Dobby?"

"Not at all!" He left. I was still standing outside and found a window to stare out of. The sun was now rising. If I drank my hot chocolate slowly, then walk at a slow pace and wander around, I could probably waste enough time to only wait around an hour or two before entering the Hospital wing. And I did just that, and I was right. I paced outside of the doors, trying to pass time. I had no idea what I was doing. I told myself to apologize to Ron and see if he'd be willing to apologize and see where it goes from there, but I don't even know if he has woken up yet. The doors opened.

"Hello Granger, I suppose you are here to see Ron," It was Madam Pomfrey.

"I-err," she'd probably say the usual, 'You can see him when visiting hours start'

"Well, go ahead," she let me in. I was pretty surprised by this reaction, I entered nonetheless.

"But It's not visiting hours yet?" not that I'm complaining.

"But you're a prefect aren't you. Prefects are allowed to see how their house mates are doing if injured," she was walking around from patient to patient, all asleep, none of them Ron.

"So if I wanted to I could stay here all night?" I asked shyly.

"No, prefects just have a wider range of when they can visit. They are all sleeping so I advise you not to wake them. Mr. Weasley's curtains are around him and I'd prefer if they stay that way. I will be in my office if you need anything," She pointed her finger to a curtained bed before leaving. I entered and saw him looking the same as yesterday. I grabbed a chair and sat beside his bed just looking at him. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I wish he were awake to tell him how sorry I am, and to set some things right with him. I honestly never wanted him to die, and knowing how close he was to it made me remember how much I need him. I took his hand in mine and just zoned out.

It was third year in the common room. I was reading _Hogwarts: A History_ as usual, Ron and Harry were playing chess by the fire, and Ginny was talking to some of her friends in a corner near where I was sitting.

'Harry is so cute don't you think Ginny?'

'Yeah, he really is,'

'And so is your brother,'

'Are you daft or something!' I never thought about Harry or Ron that way and decided to try it. Harry seemed too ordinary. Sure he was attractive, but the average black hair was so in the norm. He had nice eyes though; too bad his glasses hid them. Ron was his complete opposite. Amazing ginger locks and dazzling blue eyes hidden by nothing. Sure he was lanky, but I personally find that more attractive. I'm glad no one asks me these stupid questions because it would feel weird stating my answer aloud. Ron was indeed cute, far more attractive than Harry was. I giggled to myself, I actually _giggled_. What's wrong with me, just because I find my best friend cute doesn't mean anything. It's not as if he'd ever notice even if it did mean anything. Other than looks, what else is he good for? Always being the insensitive one to other people's feelings. He's really funny though, and I like funny. But he can be so bipolar when he doesn't know what to do. He's calm every other time though…I shouldn't be thinking about this, I'm off to bed.

We were in the hospital wing, Ron had just woken up and I was explaining everything that had happened.

'So Sirius is safe?' Even in the dark, his eyes still glowed.

'As long as he has found proper hiding grounds then yes, he is,' Ron looked down at his newly grown leg. He looked up with a smile

'That's good,' I smiled with him, our eyes met and my stomach did a couple of turns.

'I should probably get some rest,'

'Yeah you should. G'night Hermione,' I couldn't help but smile, hearing him say my name felt right in some sort of weird way.

'Goodnight, Ronald'

It was all down hill after there. We started talking more when Ron wasn't talking to Harry. I ended up giving him a kiss on the cheek. Along with that, the whole Yule Ball fiasco. Viktor told me that he had been working up the courage to talk to me. I found this really cute as he was this supposed 'big tough bloke' and couldn't talk to me. He had asked me to the Ball, I was so sure that Ron would have asked me sooner or later so I told Krum I would have to see. Ron made me so mad that I just had to say yes to Krum. Ron's reasons for dating Lavender finally sunk in. I basically did the same thing with Viktor. Except I didn't go around snogging him everywhere! It was still the same principals though…

"Your hands are awfully warm," He had just woken up.

A/N: Whilst writing this chapter, I realized I had four pages lol. I just decided to cut in in half. I haven't done any cliffhangers and I was like _why not_. I promise you that the next chapter will come on its scheduled Wednesday, first day of summer break for me. That may be the last chapter, although I'm still not sure. Remember to review and tell me what you think, I'm sorry that I haven't been replying either, but you know, _finals_ eww. Lol have a nice Memorial Day weekend and sorry for the cliff, I just couldn't resist.

~Writer of Time


	12. In His Hospital Bed

Sorry for the confusion, I meant that _this_ chapter _might _be the last one. I still don't know =P. Happy readings, see you at the end…

Hermione's POV

"Your hands are awfully warm," He had given my hand a squeeze. I jumped up from my seat and quickly placed the silencing charm, in case I got too excited or angry and started shouting. His voice was groggy and low, pretty sexy if you'd ask me.

"You're awake, and you're okay!" I sat on his bed, still holding his hand.

"Why wouldn't I be? I know you wanted me dead, but-"

"No! I don't I never did! I was hurt and everything was coming at me so fast I didn't know what I was saying! I don't want you dead! This little scare you put me through showed me how much I would miss you if you were gone. And to tell you the truth, I don't like it one bit!" His face brightened up.

"You were worried about me?"

"Yes I was, and I'm sorry, so very sorry. I never meant to write you a death note," I squeezed his hand and smiled at my feeble attempt at a joke. He smiled, the first one I've seen in weeks. I never realized how much his smiles could affect me.

"_You're _the one who's sorry? When did the tables turn?"

"Sometime when you were out cold," I said softly "I'm also really sorry for the bracelet. I never meant to break it. The parcel just fell out of shock from what you were telling me,"

"It's no big deal, I fixed it," His voice was steady but he hid his face. I could see some sadness in his eyes; that must have really hurt him. Trying to reach out to me and I just break the symbol of truce and all hope that we could ever be friends again. Almost like breaking that silly promise I had him commit too. I grabbed his face with my hands and made him face me.

"It _was_ a big deal and you know it! I'm sorry for treating our friendship and trust like it was never there. I should have trusted you with Lavender if you really wanted her," I let my hands fall down "But then again, you never _really_ wanted her did you?" I can't explain how I'm feeling right now. Part of me is saying that _I_ am a terrible person for never giving him a chance to explain himself. Another part is saying that _he_'s a stupid prat who deserved most of the things I did, because what he did is just unexplainably stupid. And then hidden in a corner on my mind, there's that part saying '_Kiss him, just do it. You love him, you know you do_' and the scary part was that I could. The silencing charm is placed, the curtains are drawn, and I'm not even sure if visitors are allowed to visit yet. But I didn't want to; I didn't want to be in love with the same bloke that has given me so much grief. '_But if you love him, wouldn't you forget all of that to just be with him_' I tried to ignore Luna's thoughts invading my own.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry too," He looked down, shameful of his actions "Like I said before, I never wanted it to go that far. I'm _still_ trying to end it with her. She just doesn't want to believe that I don't love _her_!" We ended up holding hand and sitting upright on his bed. I was close enough to see the tiny scar he got on his left cheek from last year.

"You're making it sound as if you love someone else," I said sheepishly. Why would I care though? I could never bring myself to love him after all that he's put me through. _'If you love Ron, you'd forgive him and move on.'_ I kept trying to ignore Luna, but as I thought about it, she did make a lot of sense.

"Well, I do," His voice, so soft, so low. Another mix of emotions came at me. Thrilled that it could possibly be me but, I also just died a little from the possibility that it isn't. I just sat there looking down; eyes closed and retreate my hands. I felt him moving a little closer. I looked up and he jumped a little. His ears went red; I wonder what he was thinking about. "You don't have to be sorry! It was me who used a girl to make you jealous remember, I'm the bloody prat who never thought things through!" His voice got louder (good thinking on the silencing charm).

"Yes, you are that bloody prat, but that doesn't give me the right to treat you like I did!"

"I deserved it!" He got closer and was getting a little mad. Could he not just accept my apology? I've basically forgiven him, contradicting my 'fault' as Ron had stated almost a month ago.

"No you didn't! Besides, I did the same thing in fourth year!" I cannot believe I just said that.

"What?" Breaking our eye contact, I looked around for something else to stare at.

"Viktor asked me and originally I said no. After you so bluntly pointed out that I was a girl, I sort of got mad and said yes to him. I also used McLaggen to get to you for the Christmas party, although that backfired rather quickly. I never knew he was such an annoying bloke! Although Krum and I didn't snog every chance we got, everywhere we went, my intentions were similar," I looked down again. Has this been how Ron has been feeling? "It worked though didn't it?" I gave a smirk. I looked up to see his ears go scarlet; I'll take that as a yes.

"Were you jealous of Lavender?" His voice did wonders to my brain.

"I was actually too attached to the promise you broke that I didn't really notice. Until Lavender…" It was my turn to go red.

"Until Lavender what?" He looked into my eyes.

"Until one night when she came to talk to Parvati about you. They thought I was sleeping," He looked interested, concentrated, cute.

"What did she say?"

"She said how amazing of a kisser you are," I left out the part how I thought it would be like to kiss him; I still have those thoughts to date.

"_She's_ not a very good one,"

"Then how did you keep it up for so long?"

"I just though…" He started to look away.

"Just thought what?"

"That it was another girl,"

"The one you love?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," I looked down from those mixed emotions again. I could feel him closing the space between us, and his arms were around me in a tight embrace. I wrap my arms around him in an even tighter embrace. Luna's thoughts came at me again: '_Isn't he all you'd ever want though?_' I couldn't hold it in much longer and just broke. I started crying on him, I let out all the frustrations he had caused me and just forgot about it. To be with him, all the time, and just have him be mine was better than my pride and standing up for a broken promise. It felt good to be in his strong arms. I always knew they were strong. I rested my head on his shoulders and he started to pat my hair. This felt _really _nice.We stayed in that position for what felt like hours while my eyes dried.

The curtains were busted open and we broke apart. It was Lavender.

"Won- won! Why didn't you tell me you were poisoned!" She rushed over to his side completely ignoring me. Is she really that daft to think he could just get out of bed whilst he is unconscious to tell her personally he's been hospitalized!

"I was sort of unconscious," She tried to kiss him (did that girl ever get enough!) Ron pushed her away though. It was then that she noticed me; she threw me a disgusted look.

"What is _she_ doing here? I should have been the first one you saw when you woke up! I'm your girlfriend aren't I!" I tried to get a word in but Ron was faster.

"No you ARE NOT! I've been telling you for MONTHS NOW Lavender! We were OVER a long time ago!" His face was getting red with frustration.

"Says who!" she looked back, shocked. This was actually really amusing to watch.

"Says the bloody bloke who was stupid enough to go out with you in the first place," she looked confused "ME, I say so!" she just laughed.

"Is this one of your funny jokes Won-won? 'Cause if it is you had me fooled!" I actually had a good laugh at this one.

"This is not a joke!" He looked surprisingly sad. This is what he had to go through and had no one to talk about it with. Lavender stopped laughing and grabbed his hand.

"Now then-" she started

"Don't touch him!" I said rather fiercely. They both looked at me.

"Why shouldn't I be able to touch him? He's _my _boyfriend isn't he? Who are you? Some washed up friend that doesn't even talk to him anymore. We all see it! You want nothing to do with Ron so get OUT!"

"He's NOT YOUR-"

"Don't you DARE talk to Hermione that way!" He cut off what I was about to say. He had fire in his eyes that I've never seen before.

"You're protecting her," she pointed at me "instead of me? That's not a very good boyfriend Won-won!"

"GAHHH!" he oozed frustration. After he yelled, time stopped and sped up at the same time. His slithered his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He pressed his lips to mine and I melted into goo. My arms were on his chest, but I had no intention to push him away. The kiss was soft and sweet and I never wanted it to end. He pulled away and I just looked into those amazing blue eyes of his. I was brought out of my trance when I heard Lavender run off crying. This wasn't a nice way of letting her down, but I really couldn't care less what she thinks right now. "Sorry, I-I just didn't know what to d! I've wanted to do that for such a long time and I was mad and-" I kissed him softly on the lips. "And you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I've only been dreaming about kissing you since third year," That was a slip. I really wasn't planning to tell him that.

"Oh, well in that case," he coughed to clear his airway "I've only dreamed about kissing you since fourth year. I didn't know why back then though," I sat on his lap and rested my shoulder on his head. "I'm sorry I've hurt you so much Hermione," He kissed my head.

"I'm sorry too," I looked up to see him looking down at me and he leaned in for another kiss. This time my arms went around his neck to do something I've always wanted to do. My hands flowed freely in his luscious hair. He moaned into my mouth and deepened the kiss. His hands roamed my back and kept their vice-like grip. I didn't want this to ever end.

'_The curtains are still open'_ I pulled away immediately after remembering. Thank Merlin no one else saw us snogging! I walked over to close them while Ron laughed in the back.

"Leave it to you to always think of these things," he smiled and I just couldn't resist but to giggle at his smile. He raised an eyebrow up and I looked down to my watch.

"Visitors should be coming soon. I should probably leave,"

"Don't," he said softly

"If it were up to me I'd never leave your side, but I don't know how I would act with your mum and brothers around," I took the chair and put it back to where it originally was.

"Hermione?" It was barely a whisper now.

"Yes Ron?" I sat at the edge of his bed.

"Before you leave," his ears were turning red "would you mind doing something?" I gave him a questioning look "Call me Ronald?" It took all my effort not to laugh at the bloke.

"Why _Ronald_, should I call you _Ronald_? Do you get some sort of wicked kink out of it?" his face was priceless. It showed something close to pure happiness. I walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek. "Hmmm _Ronald_?" And with that, I opened the curtains and walked away, _much_ happier than when I came in.

A/N: There you go! I only say that this might be the last chapter because I don't know where to go with the story from here. It seems pretty finished though. Your reviews is what kept this originally 8 chapter story going, so if you guys would be oh-so kind to leave your thoughts on a new chapter. How'd you like the story in all? I have an idea for a one shot that I'll probably start writing after I am completely sure that this story is finished. It'll still be with Ron and Hermione (they are so fun to write about lol) but this time it'll be after the war so keep your eye out for it. Thank you guys so much for following this story from le beginning, thanks to the people who reviewed and even to the people who just like a nice read = ).

_"So I hope you see, that I would love to love you. And that she will cry, when she learns we are two. If I fell in love with you,"- The Beatles_

~Writer of Time


	13. What Are We?

Ron's POV

I was able to get out of the hospital wing same time as Harry, too bad Gryffindor lost our Quidditch match. Ever since my birthday, or the day after (to be exact), I've seen Hermione less and less. I have no idea what we are now. After having a taste of her, I can't go back to being just friends. We haven't exactly talked about it. When she would visit she'd tell me the horrid thoughts that Harry would tell her about Malfoy, or tell me what I missed in potions class or D.A.D.A., it was quite nice to hear her voice after a long day of doing nothing. We've kissed only twice since our first, and nothing too extravagant. Once after I had accidentally choked on water (what a _charmer_), and another after she told me about how bad of a day she was having. Once Madam Pomfrey had let me loose, she said I had to go to Professor McGonagall straight away, although I would have much rather spent the rest of the day with Hermione. McGonagall told me that I had to visit each class and get work from them to cover up for the days that I've missed, then to come back and see her. I ended up with three piles of heavy work that I was for sure _not_ going to do.

"Now Mr. Weasley, I know you have a reputation of having homework assignments, how would you say, not turned in," she gave me a knowing glance "For the sake of your grades, you will do _all_ of these assignments in my, or another staff member's presence during the school day and a bit after. It will take you around a week to complete these assignments so I suggest you take the rest of this day to finish anything that can't wait a weeks time. You may leave your work here and I will see you first thing Tuesday morning." I just _had_ to eat Harry's love potion chocolates and drink that stupid mead. First time in my life food has ever done me wrong. I walked out of her office and thought about the things that couldn't _wait a week's time_. I actually had thoughts of pulling a Fred and a George and busting out of here, but that would only get me in trouble since I'd never be able to pull it off. I walked up to Gryffindor Tower and entered the portrait hole. I see the most beautiful things in the world; Hermione reading a book in her usual spot, and Harry setting up a chess board. I almost had tears in my eyes at the thought to be back. Hermione looked up and smiled at me.

"You're out," she said softly. Harry looked back between us; he probably didn't know a thing. I was about to take a seat across from him to play but Ginny had taken my seat. She looked up and saw me, then stood up as soon as she sat down and practically tackled me down for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she was excited but she whispered.

"If you were really worried you would have visited more often," I hugged her back though. It was rare when we did this, usually when we'd be left alone at the Burrow and ended up having a heart-to-heart talk (I can't believe it either as I look back on it). She looked up a little red in the face.

"But I heard that another girl was already visiting you, and she there _not only _to talk,"

"What do you know?" We were still talking in a whisper, probably looking loony to those around us.

"Enough to say that now you can get some well deserved snogging by Hermione, and leave me alone," she smiled one of her vicious smiles. I actually feel sorry for the bloke who has to end up with her.

"Ginny are you going to play or not?" Harry asked from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah," She let me go, but not before hugging me once more and saying "You got her, that's great. Now don't lose her," she gave me a smile before sitting down with Harry. _Can't wait a week's time…_

"Hey Hermione, want to go for a walk?" I had my hands in my pockets. Funny, how even now, she can still get me nervous and exited and wound up over practically nothing.

"Sure," she put her book down and walked towards me. We walked out of the portrait hole and kept our pace nice and slow. "I'm so happy that you're finally out of there. I'm not very taken with the hospital wing, and seeing you just lying there in bed always gave me the chills,"

"You sure that wasn't just me?"

"Ronald!" she hit me playfully.

"I love it every time you use my full name," Our hands kept brushing each others so I just made the notion of intertwining them.

"I love every time you do something out of the blue," we were walking closer to each other and stayed silent for a while. "Ron, what are we?" she stopped walking to looked up at me.

"Smartest witch of our age can't determine what two teenagers are? Inform the media!" She laughed, any other moment in the past she would have yelled at me, but now things were different. Different in a way that even she can't explain it, I have no idea how I could.

"Ron, I'm serious," She looked up earnestly.

"Well," Talking about my feelings is not exactly what I'm known for, but just looking at her gave me all the words I needed "I hope that it's no surprise to you that I do fancy you quite a bit," her face beamed and I gave her a questioning look. Don't tell me she didn't figure that out by now.

"It's not a surprise. It just feels good hearing it out loud," she smiled up at me "And same to you Mr. Weasley, I fancy you 'quite a bit' as you so eloquently put it," My ears went red, it _was_ nice to hear it out loud.

"Well then, what now?" she looked away.

"That's what my original question was,"

"Are you my girlfriend? Or better yet asked, would you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Ron, I would love to be your girlfriend but…"

"But?"

"With the war going on, and Harry having random meltdowns about _everything_ lately, I just don't think it would be a smart idea to start a relationship now,"

"Oh, I get it," this was rather heart breaking.

"That doesn't mean that I won't be thinking about you every moment of everyday," my ears perked up at that. She gave me a small peck on the lips "And that won't change how I feel about you," I gave her a nod.

"Does this mean that we can't kiss anymore?" I looked down at her, she was thinking.

"Just not in public,"

"That's how I like it," we both gave a little chuckle.

"What's the term 'girlfriend' or 'boyfriend' anyway? It's just a title," I hugged her and inched closer. "Nothing can change what we have, let alone a silly word," our foreheads were touching and we were just swaying.

"I know what we are. Or at least what we could be," she looked beautiful as she was there, under me.

"What?"

"We can be promised to each other. Always have hope, that in the end we'll still be together," I smiled at the thought "Now, I know that you're not so good with promises," She laughed here, maybe this whole broken promise fiasco will be able to die out soon enough. "but, you think that you could keep this one? For me?"

"Anything for you, my sweet," I leaned down to seal it with a kiss, but it lasted a mere second.

"Mr. Weasley, I expect that you are using your time to finish things that can't go unfinished, but rules are still rules. Being prefects, you two should know that it's getting late and should be heading back to your common room," she was right, it was close to curfew. I spent almost four hours collecting homework from teachers, not to mention how slow I've been walking.

"Thank you," is all I said. Thank Merlin it was her and not Snape or something, I shuttered at the thought. She walked away and we headed back to the common room.

"Ron, what did she mean by using your time to finish things that can't go unfinished?"

"Oh, I have a weeks worth of homework to do and I need to do it during class time, nothing big,"

"So you'll miss another week of class?" she sounded worried.

"Miss a week of class? Hermione, I have to spend around eight hours sitting in front of a professor doing nothing but school work! Feel a little sorry for your boyfriend why don't you,"

"Boyfriend? I thought we weren't giving ourselves titles?" Her voice was low as she rested her head on my arm.

"Couldn't help myself. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger's boyfriend, sounds too good to be true,"

"That's because it isn't" I gave her a stunned look "Or at least not yet anyway," We made our way back into the common room, everyone was gone by the time we got there.

"Looks like we're not in public," I gave her a smirk and she giggled. It always surprises me when she did this, so un-Hermione. It just gave me greater joy that I was the only one who could do that to her. Not Harry, not McLaggen, not even Krum.

"Aren't you the randy boyfriend?" she gave me a smirk now and I could feel both my ears and neck get red

"I thought I wasn't your boyfriend?" She came in close to give me a hug.

"Couldn't help myself," she whispered in my ear "_Ronald_ Weasley, Hermione Granger's boyfriend. I can't wait 'til it's true, so then everyone would know that I'm the only one who gets to do this. I actually felt my knees go weak at her kiss; I was already ditsy as it is, what with her using my full name and all. This was the first real kiss (soon turning into a snog) we've had in weeks. Her lips were so soft, and it filled me with great joy that no one will ever get to feel these lips again, except for me of course. She rummaged her hands through my hair and I let out a moan and subconsciously deepened the kiss. When Lavender did this, I thought that it was good, but it's _nothing _compared to Hermione's soft small hands running slowly through my ginger locks. All those times pretending that Lavender could ever be her, is nothing compared to actually holding Hermione's small body against mine. She is everything I could ever want, and I can't wait until this war is over, to maybe finally show her to its full extent how much I love her.

A/N: Can everybody go AWWWWWW; I think I had too much fluff in this. Last chapter already, how time goes by. It's like it was only yesterday that I got an idea, somewhat to how the story actually ended. Welp it's been a fun ride and I hope that you may keep me (as an author) on your alerts so you can be this first to know about my new writings. I will have that new one shot up maybe a week after this last chapter gets published. Titles from the story may vary from _'The Weeks After' _/ _'Now What?' / 'What Now?'/ 'Ronald Weasley Is a Devilishly Handsome Bloke' _you know, the usual one shot titles.

~Writer of Time


End file.
